Infección Mundial
by JezzAsuna
Summary: Que pasaría si un día despiertas en un mu do lleno de muerte y desesperación...donde todo lo que puedes hacer es luchar para sobrevivir...y la causante es un virus del que no sabes nada, sin embargo eres portador de aquel virus...esto no es una historia que tenga que ver con el juego o las películas es invención mía pero habrá cosas relacionadas con los juegos...


Cap 1: El comienzo

Año X, Mes X, Día X

"Hace una par de meses una fuerte infección acabo con la raza humana, el virus fue creado por una corporación la cual era desconocida por todos pero obtuvo el permiso de la nación para implantar unas vacunas que se supone curarian enfermedades, pero fue todo lo contrario...para estar completamente seguros de que fuera una vacuna segura hicieron varias pruebas con animales y humanos pero jamas pensaron que todo eso podria salirse de control, la mayoria de los que fueron conejillos de indias terminaron asesinando a los científicos y los animales se volvieron agresivos y por alguna razón aunque no estuvieran muertos comenzaron a pudrirse.

Pero había algunos casos raros en los que el virus era compatible con el sujeto de pruebas logrando dar una combinación de fuerza y rapidez que ningún otro humano podria tener, la mayoria de esos casos se trataban de jóvenes los cuales a su corta edad podían hacer cosas que otros no, al principio solo era la ciudad de japon pero ahora el virus se expandido por todo el mundo causando así la extinción de la raza humana...al menos eso eso es lo que creo, hace un tiempo estuve con un grupo grande de personas pero al poco tiempo de salir de la ciudad una horda de esos infectados acabo con todos, desde entonces he viajado sola así es mas fácil para mi solo me preocupo por mi misma...pero...aveces me pregunto...si habrá mas personas con vida en este mundo lleno de muerte...y si es así ¿que están asiendo para sobrevivir?."

Año X, Mes X, Día X Japon...

En aquella ciudad en ruinas que hasta el mas ligero golpe de una pluma callendo podria escucharse, el silencio y la soledad era abrumadora aveces simplemente se escuchaban los gemidos de aquellas personas que están muertas en vida e incluso los gritos desgarradores de las que eran devoradas por estos, pero esta vez era algo mas,el sonido de una motocicleta inundaba una de las calles de esa enorme ciudad terminando su camino delante de una tienda de medicamentos, sobre esta podía apreciarse la figura de una mujer con unas ropas comunes pero bastante sucias y desgastadas, esta reposo un poco sobre aquella cómoda motocicleta tan solo mirando aquella tienda detenidamente así dejando ver con mas claridad su facciones, era una chica bastante atractiva su piel era blanca como la nieve que cae en invierno, su cabello largo y negro como la noche era sostenido por una coleta alta y despeinada lo cual la hacia ver aún mas atractiva, sus ojos color violeta intenso que no eran apartados de la entrada a aquella tienda la hacían ver interesante.

Sin embargo tanto como su sonrisa y su gesto era serio y de alguna manera frio, esta bajo de la motocicleta dejando ver unos jeans desgastados incluso un poco rotos, una blusa blanca de tirantes bastante sucia pero con un toque de sensualidad ya que marcaba muy bien las curvas y los pechos de esta que aunque no eran muy grandes la blusa los hacia lucir, también llevaba puesta una ramera de cuero negra esta se veía un poco desgastada pero eso no la hacia dejar de lucir bien. Llevaba en mano una Ak47 con silenciador para evitar algún ruido innecesario, ella solo camino hasta la entrada abriendola de una patada no sin antes esperar un poco, al notar que nada pasaba decidió adentrarse a la oscuridad de aquella tienda.

Pasaron los minutos y ella salio con una gran mochila donde seguramente había puesto los medicamentos regresando hasta la moto que estaba justo al frente de ella, sin embargo antes de que esta pudiera si quiera subir a ella una balasera llamo su atención no era muy lejos de ahí pero los infectados no tardarian en llegar hasta ahí, al principio pensó en seguir adelante ignorando aquellos disparos que se habían calmado un poco pero a los pocos segundos volvió a escucharse esta vez siendo solamente dos.

La obra buena del día...-susurro al instante encendiendo la motocicleta y dirigiendose al lugar de donde provenia el barullo.

Al llegar ahí su mirada se topa con una chica que estaba a punto de ser atacada por una han cantidad de infectados, peleando por sobrevivir esa chica disparaba pero solo lograba hacer que calleran unos cuantos, a lo lejos se oian gritos desesperados de una chica tal vez eran quienes la habían abandonado, la pelinegra solo suspiro al ver aquella patetica escena sin embargo no dudo en arrancar hasta aún costado de donde estaba aquella chica para después pasar por encima de esas cosas dejando ver tripas, sangre y sesos esparcidos por todos lados.

No te quedes ahí!...-grito la pelinegra a la chica que la miraba horrorizada, definitivamente se veía exactamente igual a una dama en peligro cabello rubio y rizado, ojos azules y un vestuario que solo a un tonto se le ocurre llevar, si mini falda y una blusa de manga larga color mamey.

La pelinegra al notar que esta no se movía tomo la mochila donde llevaba varias cosas para sobrevivir y después tomando la mano de aquella rubia tonta corrieron hasta un edificio de junto que parecia ser un hotel, oscuridad, angustia y tristeza era lo único que podía sentirse en ese lugar que ya hace tiempo se había convertido en un lugar aterrador y lleno de muerte para cualquiera que entrara, el olor fétido de cuerpos descomponiendo se era demasiado potente como para dejar sin sentido del olfato a una persona, ambas chicas cubrieron su nariz al entrar a ese lugar mirando los cadáveres que no se habían convertido en muertos vivientes, ambas subieron unos cuantos pisos hasta una habitacion donde parecia que alguien había vivido hace mucho tiempo.

Emmm...gracias por ayudarme...-la rubia al entrar se da la vuelta mirando a la pelinegra que hace unos minutos la había salvado, y puesto que tampoco la conocía estaba algo nerviosa.

No me mal interpretes no LP hice para que me agradecieras ni mucho menos...-responde secamente caminando hasta ella, la tomo de ambos brazos revisando cada rincón de su cuerpo- bien parece que no hay mordeduras...y como demonios te metiste en eso?...-pregunta colocando sobre una mesa que se encontraba ahí la maleta.

Bueno mis amigos y yo buscabamos provisiones pero una horda de esas cosas nos atacó y nos dividimos...-responde con un gesto de tristeza demasiado obvio para cualquiera que la viera.

Ella solo la mira con el mismo gesto frio de siempre aún preguntado se si había sido la mejor decisión, aún así pregunta tras pregunta bombardeaban a la rubia la cual cada vez se sentía mas a gusto con la pelinegra. Al final la noche callo y de alguna manera el cielo se veía aún mas hermosos que cuando los humanos aún gobernaban el país, afuera de las paredes donde dos hermosas chicas dormian solo eran gemidos y ruidos extraños lo cual podria resultar algo molesto e inquietante pero ya estaban tan acostumbradas que les parecia algo normal.

Mientras que en otra parte no muy lejos de ahí también se escuchaban gemidos pero estos no eran de sufrimiento ni mucho menos de alguno de los infectados si no mas bien eran gemidos de placer, dentro de un cuarto oscuro las figuras de un hombre y una mujer eran levemente iluminados por la luz de la luna, mientras el hombre mas se movía la mujer gemia mas y mas hasta el punto que podria decirse que la torturaban, las embestidas que le daba aquel hombre las disfrutaba tanto, la penetración era algo que le encantaba sentir a aquella mujer estaba a punto de volverse loca de placer, el sentir el miembro erecto de este dentro de ella la volvia loca mientras mas rápido lo hacia era mejor para ella hasta que por fin llegaron al climax.

Eres muy bueno en esto...-dice la mujer con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras se lamia los labios y sentía como un liquido caliente la llenaba desde adentro.

El al estar satisfecho se levanto poniendose sus boxers caminando hasta la puerta de aquel cuarto no sin antes darse la vuelta mirando a aquella mujer con una sonrisa y disparandole en la cabeza casi al instante, la sonrisa de este mostraba satisfacción no solo por el placer que aquella mujer había causado en el si no también el placer de haberla matado con sus primas manos.

Descansa querida...-añade saliendo de aquel cuarto dejando ver su rostro, el bastante alto pero no era viejo aparentaba tener unos 28, sin embargo el gesto en su rostro era el de un asesino, su cabello castaño era levemente iluminado por la luz de la luna al igual que sus ojos como avellana- no descansare hasta encontrarte...Elizabeth... Mi querida Elizabeth...-susurra con una sonrisa maliciosa y en seguida soltando una gran carcajada, si el planeaba algo definitivamente no se trataba de algo bueno.

Cap 2: Peligros...


End file.
